To have a Blind Sister
by oneshotwonder13
Summary: This is a story about when joey rapes his sister. If you don't like that sort of thing than don't read it. Rape. Incest. M/F. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh and I am not making any money from this.

THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE AND INCEST! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN LEAVE!

He had ever right to be there, it was his sister in the hospital so the nurses didn't give him a second glance. Serenity, that was her name, and it fit her too. She was a lovely a girl as Joey had ever saw. She didn't know that he was coming here that night, however, and when he looked in the door he could see her, sound asleep with the bandages over her eyes.

Joey walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He had thought about this night a long time, anticipating the joy it would bring him. He wanted everything to be perfect. So he just sat there for a time, watching as her breasts slowly raised up and down and her hair move as it lay over her open mouth.

He took off his jacket and hung it over the chair, being sure to be quite so he didn't disturb her slumber quite yet. Looking over to double check that he had closed the door, and disabled Serenity's nurse aid button. Next was his shirt and pants, and he folded those neatly and put them on the chair, followed by his underwear. He was left looking over his baby sister, fully naked, lit only by the moonlight, his cock starting to get hard as he thought of what was to come. It was time.

He leaned over Serenity's bed and kissed her open mouth. He continued with this gesture until she woke with a start and cried "Who are you?! Get out of my room!" And reached for the help button, which of course did nothing. He knew he couldn't talk, least he give away his identity, so Joey just grabbed her head and forced another kiss hard against her. She struggled beneath his pressure, but he was too strong as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. The taste and feel was even better then he had hoped for.

Joey threw off the blankets that were covering her and moved on top of her on the bed, pinning her wrists above her and continuing to kiss her. When he stopping kissing her and let her hands free, which was only because he needed her out of her nightgown and panties. She reacted immediately, screaming and hitting him as hard as she could, which admittedly wasn't very hard. This reaction managed to excite him more, and she must have felt it cause she stiffened and started fighting against his with a new vigor screaming things like, "Don't you dare! If my big brother finds out about this you will pay!"

_Yes that's it, call for your brother._ Joey thought as he quickly ripped away her measure clothing, leaving her bare beneath him. He smiled to himself as stroked her face, were those tears he felt? He moved his hands down her body, and when he got to her firm breasts he squeezed tight and lowed himself to kiss her hard again. She was still fighting him, and he knew he would have bruises in the morning, but his sister's resistance to him was what gave him such a thrill.

He worked his hands down her body and allowed one to slip between her legs, it was bone dry, and she was quivering. He started to grope her area to moisten it a little as he continued kissing her, however then she bit his tongue. Joey jumped up and scowled, _if the bitch wants to play that way then so be it. _His member was already acing for attention and he felt light headed as he grabbed his sisters hips and raised her opening to him, letting the tip touch.

"Oh, God no! Please! I'm still a virgin, please, please don't do this!" Serenity pleaded. But that did it for him, he wanted to take his little sister, make her his own even if she were not to know whom it was this night who did it to her.

He plunged into her, hard. A sense of relief cuppled with more anticipation as she screamed in pure agony, hatred, and most possibly humiliation.

Joey pulled out, _oh, baby sister, you know you were always meant to be mine._

He thrust back in, "BIG BOTHER HELP ME!"

Starting to gain speed he let the last little bit of her cry, her plea for her conquer to save her, to die off into regular screams and he leaned over her, kissing her again with all the passion he held for her, _I am not coming for you this time Serenity._

Her screams were starting to become blurred together as he thrust in and out, sweat covering his body, he knew he was close to coming. He forced himself to stop long enough to flip over his, still struggling, sister. He forced up her hips and grabbed the back of her hair as he entered her again, he screams becoming horse now but ever constant.

He pulled in and out and back in more quickly now, working up to his release, until finally with one last hard thrust he pulled back hard on her hair, letting her choke out one last defeated scream, and spilled his seed inside of her.

Pulling out and letting go of her he proceeded to redress himself, looking fondly over the work he had done. His sister Serenity was laying curled up and sobbing, he would comfort her next time he saw her, but for now he was in a state of utter bliss as he walked out the door, leaving his broken sister lying on the bed.


End file.
